Field of the Invention
This invention relates to historical racing devices and, more particularly, to historical racing devices in which multiple betting pools are set up that do not simultaneously open and close over a wagering period.
Background Art
In recent years, Historical Racing has become a commercial reality in the racing industry. The currently deployed system, “Instant Racing” (see Race Tech U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,358,150 and 6,450,887), is established in Arkansas and Kentucky and is anticipated to spread to a number of other states. Another entity developed by one of the inventors herein (see Herbert U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,888,136 and 6,152,822—“the Herbert patents”) is currently in existence and being further evolved.
These Historical Racing Devices are actually wagering pari-mutuelly on a track's races, but the races have been completed before the bets are even made (see cited patents for methodologies). However, the devices play in a manner which resembles the playability of fixed odds slot machines with their various entertaining features—yet use a different methodology in doing so, a methodology consistent with the pari-mutuel method of wagering on races as stated in statutes governing such wagering.
A notable difference, however, between fixed odds slots and Historical Racing wagering has been that fixed odds slots play in a continuous manner while Historical Racing has used a game-like method wherein a race-game played for a while, then ended, following by a short interruption, then another race-game proceeded. Conventional race wagering operates in this sequential manner so it is understandable that, up until now, Historical Racing did so also.